La Octava Estrella
by Rian Kyou
Summary: [SEMI AU] Saiko tendra que elegir! o su destino como la 8ª guardiana, o el amor de Tasuki.... O.O dejen Rw plz! . sexto kapi, corto, tg pereza, no ideas...
1. Saikou Hikatare

**Notas:** _me aburria, asi k pongo esto k todos ponen "F.Y. no m pertenece.." y espero k se diviertan!-.- AH! y la explicacion:_

bla bla ... historia...la narracion...el texto (U k lio...)

_bla bla_ ... prólogo (abajo y nada mas) y cuando narran la historia (vamo...cuando la leen)

bla bla -... cuando ablan y punto

(bla bla) ... pensamientos

**bla bla** ... mis comentarios (tan graciosos ellos...xD k malo �,�)

weno explicado esto les dejo la historia al fin!

**

* * *

**

**LA OCTAVA ESTRELLA**

**Cap. 1: Saikou Hikatare**

Prólogo: _Esta historia se sitúa a partir de cuando aparecieron todas las constelaciones de todos los guardianes, las veintiocho estrellas repartidas entre los cuatro dioses... o eso se creía, puesto que aún quedaba una constelación, la estrella de Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu y Byakko; la octava constelación de todos los dioses juntos... La estrella, tenía por nombre, Saikou, y era la constelación de la flor._

_

* * *

_

Tokio; 22 de Marzo del año 2005, a las 20:16 horas. Casa Hikatare...

¡Valla aburrimiento! No echan nada en la tele el día de mi cumple... –dijo una joven de 15 años recién cumplidos.

Era de pelo color magenta y tenia los ojos de color turquesa y esmeralda mezclados. De peinado llevaba una cola de caballo, y tenia puestas sus gafas de vista.

¡Atención a todos¡La feria del libro abre! Oferta única¡gratis todos los libros antiguos!... –Este anuncio llamó la atención a Saikou, la chica.

Mmm... parece interesante. ¡Iré! –Decidió ella.

Yo también quiero ir. –Interrumpió Tokuro, su hermano pequeño.

¡De eso nada! Ya tengo bastante con que me maltraten Iromu, Kazoe, Hika, y Ragen... ¡Odio a los hombres! –Le contestó irritada Saikou a su hermanito...

Pero yo no te molesto... ¿o sí? Eres la única que me cuida bien, mamá es alcohólica y nunca se acuerda de quien soy yo... –Dijo cabizbajo, a punto de llorar.

Shh eh eh ... tranquilo, no llores, perdona pero es que estaba un poco alterada... –Se disculpó Saikou. –Puedes venir si quieres ¡pero pórtate bien! -

Ya en la feria...

Valla... se han zampado todos los libros, ya no queda ninguno... mmm ¡anda! Mira uno allí. –Dijo Saikou mirando a los alrededores.

"El universo de los cuatro dioses..." ¡Parece interesante! Llevémoslo por favor. –Pidió Tokuro.

Bueeno... esta bien. Si no hay otro... –

En casa...

Vamos a empezar a leerlo hermanita –

Esta bien... "Lo que ellos no sabían es que había una 8ª constelación..." Menuda entrada, queporquería –Saikou cerró el libro al ver que no le interesaba**.Se saltó una pagina...xD**

En fin, yo lo dejo ahí, allá tú... –se fue Tokuro.

Pero algo extraño sucedía, por más que Saikou cerraba y rechazaba al libro, seguía notando una extraña sensación que le atraía cada vez más...

Se habrá roto una hoja... bueno, empezaré a leer de nuevo. "Pero, de pronto, la estrella que estaban buscando, apareció, y..." ¿eh? –Del libro salieron cuatro luces de colores. Saikou no se lo creía**.Que la hoja del prologo taba pegaa a la portada y k la niña no se daba cuenta, amos...**

Mientras...

¡Ostia¿El libro? Lo he perdido y ahora no sé donde está... –Decía un chico.

Keisuke, aún no he encontradoellibro... puede que se lo hayan llevado. –Le comentó Tetsuya.

En casa de los Hikatare...

¿Hermanita? ... ¿Saikou? ... –Tokuro cogió el libro -"La chica, no sabía dónde se encontraba, estaba perdida, pero en un instante, divisó lo que podría ser la cabeza con el cabello naranja oscuro de su hermano pequeño entre los matorrales, pero ese color era mucho más claro..." ¡mmm qué interesante! – Tokuro leyó esto despues de leer el prólogo y todo eso. **ver prologo arriba...por fin este niño es mas listo k la otra ignorante! xDDD...kiero decir k se dió cuenta d la hoja pegaa tssssss!-.-**

En un lugar algo lejano...

¿Eh? Ese pelo... ¡es Tokuro¡Tokuro soy yo, tu hermanita! –

¿Quién eres tú? Ah... otra mujer... lo que me faltaba. –Un chico de unos 17 años se levantó y se dio la vuelta, la miró con un rostro gruñón, pero que parecía natural.

¿Cómo? Tú no eres Tokuro... Además, llevas una ropa muy extraña, y... ¿Tienes un abanico? A ver... –Saikou se acercó al joven.

¡Apártate! –El chico la empujó hacia atrás, cayendo ésta y haciendo que la camisa de Saikou se levantara un poco.

¿Pero como te atreves¡Agh! Por eso mismo odio a los hombres... –Se enfureció, pero el chico divisó una letra tatuada encima del ombligo de la chica, estaba cambiando de color, primero rojo, después azul, luego verde y finalmente blanco. Era el símbolo de la flor.

¿Qué? E, eres...Tu eres... –El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

* * *

**Continuar�! **espero k les haya gustado el 1º capitulo, dejen reviews plz! . me alegraría muxo 

NOTA: este capitulo es mu cortito no? weno k mas, a si! k este fic se lo dedico a Minako Kotoko, ella "me animó" a hacer un fic como este (yo soi OjamajoEli) ;D

_xauu! hasta el proximo capi!_


	2. Una nueva leyenda

**ACLARACIONES:** _fy no m pertenece..._

**NOTAS:**

bla bla ... narracion

·-"_bla bla"_ -...cuandoleen la historia

·-bla bla -... dialogos

·-(bla bla) -... pensamientos

**bla bla** ... mis comentarios

**LA OCTAVA ESTRELLA**

**Cap. 2: Nace la nueva leyenda**

·-¿Qué? E, eres...Tu eres... –El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

·-¡Saikou No Hana Soshite Hikatare! –Respondió ella, levantando la mano.

·-... –El joven se asombró mas, al escuchar el nombre tan grande **juju cualquiera no...�� **

·-Pero... normalmente me llaman Saikou, Saikou Hikatare¿y tú, "chico colmillos"? –el joven cogió la mano de Saikou de repente, aprovechando que ésta aún la tenia levantada.

·-�¿Pero tú me estás tomando el pelo¡Tú no puedes ser la última constelación! –

·-¿Oye tú¡El que me está tomando el pelo eres tú! Mira que llamarme constelación... y... ¿uh? –Paró de hablar tan rápido, pues se acordó de lo que había leído en aquel libro. – ("_Lo que ellos no sabían es que había una última constelación..._" no puede ser... Tokuro...) –El chico vio la cara que puso ella.

·-Qu... ¿qué te pasa, mujer¡Chica! ...Agh, mujeres... siempre sordas... –Dijo esto a la vez que soltaba la mano de Saikou.

·-�¿Pero cómo te atreves, hombre ignorante! Vamos, es que no eres ni un hombre, porque si no... porque si no¡me ayudarías! ... –Le empezaron a salir lágrimas.

·-E, esto... ¡Ya basta! Llorar es de, de... –

·-De inmaduros como tú¿sí? Jeje, es sólo una broma Tasuki¿sí? –De repente apareció un joven super-deformed de pelo azul claro.

·-�¡Ah¡Chichiri! No me des estos sustos... –

·-Jeje, uy... veo que estaba equivocado¿no? Ya hasta tienes novia¿sí? –

·-�¿Yo novia de este descarado¡Por favor, si ni siquiera me gustan los hombres! –Dijo Saikou.

·-�¡Lo mismo digo! –Y estos comentarios hicieron que entre ellos se provocara una mirada asesina... echando chispas. **XDD**

·-(Los dos son igual de inmaduros... que le vamos a hacer) –Pensó Chichiri. –Oye chica¿cómo te llamas¡Yo Chichiri¿Sí? –

·-Dice que es la octava estrella... ¡j�! Pero mira nada más como va vestida¡es una doncella común! Ah... �¿QUÉE? –Tasuki se sorprendió al ver de nuevo la ropa de Saikou... **Este niño nunca se da cuenta de ná**... –Uy, pues...no, no es una doncella cualquiera... además, antes he visto el carácter de la flor en su estómago. Ella es... –Dijo Tasuki

·-¿Cómo¡Yo no me he comido ninguna flor! Además, Chichiri me ha preguntado a mí. –Saikou se quitó las gafas un momento, para limpiarlas. Pero antes miró a Tasuki, y de sus ojos salió un rallo solar que impactó en Tasuki, haciéndolo caer. Saikou, al parecer no se dio cuenta. -¿Qué haces cayéndote para atrás, "colmillos"? Pareces tonto... –

·-¡Tasuki! –gritó Chichiri. –Escucha, puede que ella sí sea la octava estrella, recuerda lo que dijo Taiitsukun... ¿sí? –Chichiri le dijo en voz baja a Tasuki.

_FLASH BACK_

·-No sé si es cierto; pero es posible que, con respecto al rumor, la constelación que falta de los cuatro dioses sea la famosa guerrera celestial que vendrá de otro mundo. Probablemente del mismo mundo que las sacerdotisas pero en un tiempo más adelantado... (cosa que no importar�, supongo) –Dijo y pensó una Taiitsukun preocupada.

·-Entonces¿quieres decir que la hablada Saikou, la constelación de la flor, conectará con este mundo del mismo modo en que conectaron las sacerdotisas Takiko Okuda, Suzuno Osuugi, Miaka Yuuki y Yui Hongou¿No? –Preguntó Chichiri.

·-Así es. Y tendrá un poder muy distinto, pero a la vez muy fuerte, ya que pertenece a todos los dioses. Tanto a Suzaku, como a Seryuu, o como al resto de los dioses les "pertenece" esa estrella. Pero quien, o la sacerdotisa que encuentre y se gane la confianza de esa guerrera antes, tendrá más posibilidades de invocar a su Dios correspondiente. ¡Ah! Y por último... una pista: "El poder de la flor es sol" ... Es lo único que os puedo decir. Suerte.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

·-Así que no debes de llevarte mal con ella. ¿Sí? –Continuó Chichiri.

·-¡Eh¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Saikou.

·-Saikou, verás... –Chichiri se quitó su mascara mientras le explicaba todo el rollo de los cuatro dioses y las constelaciones... **paso deliberadamente de escribir todo eso... ��**

·-¡Ah! ... Y, como que yo me lo creo ¿no? Ya... –Dijo Saikou mirándose la parte superior de su ombligo.

·-Bueno... ¿eh? Tasuki, hace rato que no articulas palabra... ¿sí? –

·-E, ese rayo... no sé lo que me ha pasado... Yo... –

·-¿Pero qué rayo ni que ocho cuartos¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Eh? Estas llorando¿no decías que no se lloraba? ... Ta¿Tasuki? Sí... Tasuki, escucha... perdóname si fui yo la que te hizo "eso"... pero, estaba enfadada y... lo siento. –Saikou se acercó a Tasuki lentamente.

·-�¡Quita¡Te he dicho que no sé lo que me pasa! Además, si me pasara algo... ¡no pasa nada! Es que... es que... ¿Pero tú sabes lo que haces niña estúpida? –Tasuki puso una sonrisa falsa y empujó a Saikou sin pensárselo dos veces. –La próxima vez ten cuidado por donde apuntas... mujer insignificante. –Y eso la dejó petrificada.

·-Eres... igual que ellos¡eres igual que mis hermanos! ... �¡TE ODIO! –Empezó a llorar y echó a correr.

·-Pero¡Tasuki¿Qué pasa con lo que te acabo de decir, sí¿Qué pasa contigo o qué¡A ver si maduras de una vez! Tú y tu estúpido orgullo ¿Sí? –Chichiri riñó a Tasuki. –Anda, corre y ve a disculparte... veo que el rayo ha abierto tus verdaderos sentimientos... ¿sí? Vete antes de que se aleje demasiado... –

·-Pe, pero... –

·-¡Rápido¿sí? –

Mientras...

·-(Ese estúpido Tasuki...) ¿Eh? –Pensó, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alguien la acechaba.

·-Al fin te encontré... –dijo un encapuchado que se acercó a Saikou y la agarró.

·-¿Pero qué¿Quién eres tú¡Responde¡Ahhh¡Chichiri! ... �¡Tasukiii...! –El encapuchado se la llevó a la fuerza y desaparecieron de repente. Las gafas y la cinta de pelo que sujetaba la trenza de Saikou cayeron al suelo. Haciendo sus ojos libres y su cabello suelto.

Mientras tanto, en el otro mundo...

·-¿Saikou¡Saikou¿Estás ahí? Oh no... a mi hermanita se la han llevado... a ver, "_El extraño se quitó su capucho y dejó ver su rostro, pero la chica no pudo apreciar bien sus rasgos, puesto que no llevaba sus gafas. Ese extraño hombre era..._" –leyó Tokuro.

* * *

**Continuar�! **Este capitulo es mas largo k el anterior¡voy mejorando! ah! Una cosita, **USTEDES DECIDEN QUÍEN ES EL ENCAPUCHADO (el tercer capitulo variará según elijáis a uno de los dos):**

_-NAKAGO_

_-TASUKI_

_-otro..._

�¡Espero vuestros votos y reviews! Y ahora los comento... :p

Mina: muxisimas asias x tu review! M ha animao muxo a seguir -

_Hasta el prox. Capi! Xauss... _**-EluChiS-**


	3. Un grato encuentro

_**LA OCTAVA ESTRELLA**_

**Capítulo 3: Un encuentro salvador.**

.-¿Saikô¡Saikô¿Estás ahí? Oh no... a mi hermanita se la han llevado... a ver, "_El extraño se quitó su capucha y dejó ver su rostro, pero la chica no pudo apreciar bien sus rasgos, puesto que no llevaba sus gafas. Ese extraño hombre era..._" –leyó Tokuro.

El niño se quedó de piedra. Cuando leyó el nombre del extraño, sintió un escalofrío a pesar de que no lo conociera. Su nombre era muy frívolo.

.-"_...Nakago,_" – Tokuro sintió un pequeño miedo. –"_el general de los siete guerreros correspondientes a Seiryû..._" –

En el otro mundo.

.-Una... ¿mujer? Sí, puede ser, tienes el pelo largo y... ¿rubio? Pero¿en donde se supone que estoy, en China o América? Puf... ¡Qué rollo! –

.-No soy una mujer, estúpida. –Nakago la soltó, ya que estaban muy lejos, alzó la mano y produjo una esfera de luz azul.

.-¡Eh! Como¿cómo haces eso? Oye chica¿cómo te llamas? Sabes¡me caes bien! –

.-(Tsk, lo que me faltaba ahora) Ven y si no lo haces, morirás. Y, y... –Nakago vio una roca encima de Saikô.

.-Y nos quedaremos todos sin estrella de los cuatro dioses. ¡Alehop! Valla Nakago, cuanto tiempo. –Al parecer lo de la roca que "supuestamente" estaba manteniéndola Saikô con la cabeza, era sólo una "ilusión", ya que Nuriko estaba detrás de ella, sujetando la roca. –Saikô¿podrías protegerte tú solita no? Hay que ver... –

.-Un, un... �¡Un travesti! –Dijo Saikô escuchando la voz femenina de Nuriko, pero viendo su ropa y cuerpo masculino. Sin duda lo había descubierto a la primera.

.-Está bien, pues entonces acabaré contigo. –Continuó Nakago, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

.-Antes lucharás conmigo, desgraciado... ¡Chichiri! Ayuda a Saikô, yo me encargaré de este... –De pronto, Tasuki apareció.

.-(¿Tasuki...?) No, Chichiri, yo me puedo defender sola. –Replicó Saikô.

.-Hay que ver, mira que antipática¡jaja! Es una broma, no te lo tomes a mal. –Le dijo Nuriko, bromeando. –Mira yo me llamo Nuriko y también soy una estrella al igual que Tasuki y Chichiri, pero sólo pertenecemos a Suzaku. –

.-Ah... bueno pero según me contaron eran siete... –Saikô intentaba levantarse.

.-Así es, todavía faltan otros cuatro... ¿qué te pasa, no puedes levantarte? ... –Le dijo Nuriko.

.-Es que¡Ayy! Me duele... –Dijo Saikô tocándose la pierna izquierda.

.-�¡Estás herida! Hay que llamar a Mitsukake ¿sí? –Chichiri lo dijo en un tono preocupante.

.-¿Qué? ... ¡Saikô por favor, aguanta! Maldito seas Nakago¡no te llevarás a Saikô a ningún lado! –Tasuki sacó su abanico. –Rekka... ¡Shinen! –

.-No os preocupéis por mi¡puedo aguantar sola! –Saikô esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

.-Valla Tasuki, realmente eres fuerte... Esta bien, me iré, pero os juro que volveré y me llevaré a la estrella. –Nakago se marchó.

.-Uff por fin se marchó... �¡Augh! –Tasuki también estaba gravemente herido.

.-Uh... Tasuki¿te... te pasa algo? –Saikô miró a Tasuki.

.-¡No es nada, pesada! –Gruñó este.

.-Chichiri, yo iré a llamar a Mitsukake, cuídala. No me fío ni un pelo de éste, jaja. –Dijo Nuriko señalando a Tasuki.

.-De acuerdo¿sí? –Acordó Chichiri.

.-¡Oye tú! –Reprochó el aludido y se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a Saikô.

.-Bueno Saikô, ahora aguanta un poco y repón fuerzas, recuerda que tú también eres una guerrera ¿sí? ... aunque de todos los dioses... –Chichiri calmó a Saikô.

.-(Chichiri...¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo...?) –Pensó Saikô. –Ok, no pasa nada. "Glglgl..." ¡uy! Me parece... que tengo hambre... jiji. –

.-Otra comilona... ¡puf! A este ritmo las mujeres del otro mundo acabarán con nuestra comida... ¿Ya nos valía con Miaka, no? –Interrumpió Tasuki.

.-¡Oye tú!... ah¿quién es Miaka? –Preguntó Saikô.

.-Es la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, vamos, una de las sacerdotisas a las que también tienes que proteger¿sí? Porque hay otra sacerdotisa, que es la de Seiryû. Se llama Yui y era la amiga de Miaka. –Le contestó Chichiri. –Son de tu edad, las dos tienen 15 años y también vienen del mismo sitio que tú, pero del pasado de tu mundo. -

.-Ah.. Pues mira no son de mi edad, porque yo acabo de cumplir 15. O sea, que son mayores que yo... –

.-¡Cómo te pones a analizar esto! Eres todo lo contrario a Miaka, pero... te sigue gustando la comida. –Interrumpió Tasuki de nuevo.

.-¡Oye te quieres callar! Además, no es que yo abuse de la comida. Sólo dije que tenía hambre y punto, colmillos ignorantes. –

.-�¡Que dejes de llamarme "colmillos", pesada! –

.-¡Y tú deja de llamarme pesada, ignorante! –

.-¡Pero que te he dicho que dejes de decirme ignorante, mujer estúpida! –

.-�¡Pero que no me digas estúpida, idiota! -Y así sucesivamente siguieron discutiendo...

.-Ejem... ¡Sí...! –A Chichiri ya le empezaba a caer la gota gorda...

.-�¿Qué pasa? –Dijeron los dos a la vez, mirando agresivamente a Chichiri... **XDD**

.-¡Hay! Veo que hay fiesta¡bien! –Dijo de repente Miaka, que había venido con los demás (incluido Hotohori).

.-�¡Waa! ... ¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó Saikô.

.-¡Miaka, que susto nos has dado! –Le dijo Tasuki.

.-Bueno bueno... jeje. ¿Tu eres Saikô? ... –Preguntó Miaka.

.-Pos... sí. –

.-Valla... es una mujer¡y no como este mariposón! –Soltó Tamahome.

.- PUNCH! ... ... PLONK! -El primero fue de Miaka (por fijarse en ella). Y el segundo, aún muchísimo más fuerte, fue de Nuriko, evidentemente...

.-Auu... –Replicó Tamahome.

.-Bueno, estate quieta, que te curaré... –Le pidió Mitsukake a Saikô.

.-¡Oye grandullón! ... ¿Y a mí qué? –Gritó Tasuki.

.-Pues tú, te aguantas... "Genrô"... –Le dijo Tamahome.

.-¡Anda ya! Que te zurzan, "pequeño fantasma"... –Tasuki y Tamahome empezaron de nuevo una cómica pelea...

.-Ya están de nuevo... –Dijeron Chiriko y Hotohori.

.-¡Ah, que bien! Ya estoy curada, gracias Mitsukake. –Agradeció Saikô.

.-Bueno, ya es hora de que volvamos a palacio ¿sí? –

.-Esta bien. –Le dijo Saikô. Y todos fueron en dirección a Konan, excepto uno...

En el palacio...

.-Bien, ya estamos aquí. –Dijo Hotohori, que rápidamente se cambió.

.-¿Eres el rey de aquí? –Preguntó Saikô.

.-Emperador. –Corrigió Hotohori con una sonrisa.

.-Qué bien, ya estamos todos. –Dijo Miaka.

.-Sí, pero... ¿y Tasuki, sí? –Chichiri se dio cuenta de la persona que faltaba.

.-Bah, no te preocupes por ese gay de los colmillos, de seguro que se habrá perdido... –Dijo Saikô, intentando parecer no preocupada.

.-¿Gay Tasuki¡Eso si que es bueno! –Nuriko y Tamahome echaron a reír a carcajadas limpias.

.-Él mismo dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres, entonces, le gustarán los hombres, supongo. ¿No? –Preguntó Saikô. –Además, tiene pinta de homosexual...

.-Anda que... Saikô, vamos a buscarlo ¿sí? –Propuso Chichiri.

.-Ok, pero... ¿es o no gay? –Vaciló Saikô.

.-Que no, venga vamos ¿sí? –Y Saikô y Chichiri fueron a buscar a Tasuki.

Mientras tanto...

.-"_Así que los dos ya se encontraban fuera de las tierras de Konan, pero Saikô se paró, Chichiri le preguntó que qué le pasaba y ella le contestó que era que aún no había comido. Así que Chichiri le pidió que ella se quedase ahí, que él iba a ir a pescar para que ella comiese..._" ... Mmm, (Uy uy, aquí veo pareja... pero la verdad es que... bueno, da igual...) bueno. –Leyó y pensó Tokuro, quien estaba totalmente absorbido por la lectura.

Luego...

.-Gracias, de verdad, no tienes porqué molestarte... (Chichiri...) –Le dijo Saikô.

.-No pasa nada, a mi me encanta pescar¿sí? Bueno, ahora vengo... –Y Chichiri se fue, dejando sola a Saikô.

.-(Bueno... en fin, ahora solo puedo esperar. Pero... ¿por qué Chichiri es así conmigo? Aunque, lo que más me preocupa es... ¿dónde... estará Tasuki?...) ¡Bueno! No tengo que ponerme sentimental ahora¿dónde estarán mis gafas? Y no puedo recojerme el pelo, encima de que hace un calor terrible... –Dijo para sí, Saikô.

.-Toma tus cosas de una vez y cállate, histérica... Encima de que me tomo la molestia de ir a buscártelas... –De pronto alguien dejó caer las gafas y la cinta de pelo de Saikô encima de ella.

.-Ta... ¡Tasuki! –Saikô se levantó y abrazó a Tasuki inevitable e impulsivamente. –Tasuki¡menos mal que estás bien! Me tenías tan preocupada que... –

.-Eh, eh... despégate de mí pero ya. Tú si que me tienes preocupado¿y ese cambio de actitud? Ja... luego dices que soy yo el rarito... –Tasuki apartó a Saikô rápidamente, ruborizado.

.-¡...! –Saikô no articuló palabra, estaba muy ruborizada. –(Y ahora qué hago...) –

.-Aunque, si lo prefieres... –Tasuki acercó su cara a la de Saikô, ésta solo abrió mas los ojos.

* * *

**Continuar�!** Este capi si ha sido más grande! Gracias a Mina y a misao x los reviews! Decidi continuar por nakago pq mina voto por el, ademas k les pregunte a unas amigas d mi insti k tb seguían la historia y me dijeron k nakago tb, pero con tasuki hubiera sido mas romántico.. pero weno a mi m dio iwal i m animé a seguir! Espero k les aya gustao .

Asta el prox capi! Xauss... _EluChiS-_


	4. Sol cambiante

**Capítulo 4: Poder Solar**

_**(a veces, un simple sentimiento puede cambiarlo absolutamente todo)**_

.- Aunque, si lo prefieres... –Tasuki acercó su cara a la de Saikô, ésta solo abrió mas los ojos.

.-¿Q..qué vas a hacer? T...tas... –ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero con miedo.

.-...No lo sé, pero... no es nada malo... yo...nunca te haría daño... –Saikô abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que el rostro de Tasuki sólo estaba a un suspiro del suyo.

.-(¿Tasuki?... tú...) –Ella no pudo pensar más, él la estaba besando dulcemente, pero...

.-(Que... ¿qué hago?) –Tasuki de repente abrió los ojos y se separó de Saiko. Ruborizado y mirando a otro lado, se tocó sus labios. Saiko sólo miró hacia el suelo, levemente sorprendida pero con la mirada perdida. –Perdona, yo no soy así... –Dijo fríamente Tasuki.

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

.-No sé... creo que ha sido tu ra... –Pero, de pronto se abalanzó contra él, un mini Chichiri

.-¡Pues quiere decir que no lo sabe¿sí? –Chichiri le tapó la boca a Tasuki, sudando la gota gorda.

.-¡Chichiri! Qué bien que estés aquí¡ya me moría de hambre! Jejeje... –Saiko quería aparentar que no había pasado nada que él ya había visto con sus ojos escondidos.

.-Jeje, bueno toma el pescado ¿sí? ... Tasuki, ven un momento. –Pidió Chichiri.

.-¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó Tasuki cuando ambos estaban ya a solas. -¿Por qué no me has dejado decirle la verdad? Bueno... lo que creo que es la verdad. –Preguntó.

.-Pues simplemente porque no puede saber la verdad... Escucha, si lo supiera, sería peligroso... Y mucho. ¡Ah! Oye... ¿de verdad fue el rayo? No sé... parecías tan real que... bueno, yo diría que ese rayo tiene algún poder extraño sobre los sentimientos verdaderos... No sé si me entiendes¿sí? –Explicó Chichiri.

.-¡Pero si tan solo la acabo de conocer!... ¿Cómo quieres que sienta algo por ella? ... Aunque, por otra parte... tienes razón, al impactarme el rayo, parece que al fin he "comprendido" a las mujeres y... Que lo de mis hermanas sólo es puro capricho de ellas... y lo de mis anteriores, más bien... mi antigua novia... Quizás no la traté demasiado bien y se fue con otro... –Tasuki le contó su pasado a Chichiri.

.-Entiendo... pero aún así debes controlarte, por mucho que te guste ¿sí? –

.-¿Cómo que "por mucho que me guste"?... ¿Insinúas que me gusta esa niñata? –Tasuki gritó de tal manera que esto último lo oyó Saiko... –Por favor... no me hagas reír. –Se contestó Tasuki en tono irónico, sin darse cuenta de que Saiko aún le estaba escuchando. Esta echó de nuevo a correr.

.-(¡Maldito Tasuki... primero me besa descaradamente y des pues dice que no le gusto! Hombres... nunca se aclaran.) –Pensó Saiko mientras se alejaba.

Mientras...

.-..."_Pero la chica se topó de nuevo con Nakago, y ella lo retó. Él aceptó, pero antes de que empezara la pelea..."_ –Leyó Tokuro.

.-¡Niñato! ...¿Dónde está la criada? –Le preguntó Ragen, uno de sus hermanos mayores, refiriéndose a su hermana...

.-Eh... esto... ¡Ahora la busco, vuelvo enseguida! –Tokuro salió corriendo de su casa con el libro.

Más tarde...

.-(Valla... ¿y ahora qué hago?) –Se preguntó Tokuro mientras paseaba por la calle, delante de unos almacenes. El miró hacia el cristal. Se asombró, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en el espejo. –(¡QUÉ! ...¿Cómo, cómo es posible? ...¿Una chica? ...¿Mi reflejo es una chica¡Ah!) –Se fijó en el reflejo del libro a través del cristal. –(¿Un pergamino?) ¡Ahh! –Del libro y del pergamino salieron unas luces blancas que iban envolviendo a Tokuro y a su reflejo, la chica. Pero...

.-¡Mira!... ¡Lo tiene ése chico¡rápido Tetsuya! –Keisuke señaló a Tokuro, porque había visto el libro.

.-¡Es verdad Keisuke! Y se está metiendo en el... ¿pergamino? ...¡Espera niño! –Pero fue demasiado tarde, allí solo quedaba el libro de los cuatro dioses.

.-¡Rápido! Leamos... _"...pero antes de que empezaran la pelea, de pronto aparecieron Tasuki y Chichiri_" ...¿qué es esto? Me he perdido de la historia completamente –

.-Da igual, tu sigue leyendo... –le pidió Tetsuya.

Mientras tanto...

.-¡Eh, Nakago! No te llevarás a Saiko, primero pasas por encima de mi cadáver. –Dijo Tasuki.

.-Tsk... imbécil¿acaso todavía piensas que me podrás derrotar? –Contestó Nakago en un tono irónico.

.-Tal vez no, pero no permitiré que te la lleves. –

.-¡No lo hagas Tasuki! –Le pidió Saiko.

.-Déjalo, él sabe lo que hace ¿sí? Verás Saiko, hay una manera en la que le puedes ayudar... –Le susurró Chichiri. –Pero primero deja que luche... –

La batalla fue dura, pero por desgracia Tasuki no pudo durar mucho... Nakago lo tumbó al suelo, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

.-¡Tasuki! –Saiko corrió hacia donde estaba él.

.-Escucha Saiko, yo me quedaré aquí, tu haz lo que te dije¿sí? –Le dijo Chichiri en voz baja.

.-Va, vale... –Saiko se giró hacia donde estaba Nakago, con la cabeza baja. –Nakago, vas a pagar... –Saiko se quitó sus gafas, aún con la cabeza baja, pero algo brillaba debajo de su camisa, era su símbolo. -...por...¡todo el daño que has hecho! –El aura de Saiko era rojo, y ésta alzó la vista en Nakago y lo miró fija y furiosamente.

.-¿Eh? –Nakago abrió los ojos. Saiko alzó los brazos hacia el sol, que estaba a punto de ponerse, y su camisa se elevó (no tanto), haciendo que se viese su signo brillando.

.-No puedo matarte, pero sí... –Los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar. -...que ¡cambies! –el brillo se convirtió en un rayo que impactó fuertemente en Nakago, haciéndole bastantes heridas y rajaduras y que finalmente cayera al suelo. Saiko, inconscientemente, estaba llorando por un motivo que ni ella misma conocía.

.-¡Agh! Pero... ¿cómo? ... –Nakago se sorprendió mucho en un instante, seguidamente se desmayó y desapareció. Se había auto-tele-transportado (**me costó escribir esa palabra xD**). Acto seguido, Saiko bajó los brazos, cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y finalmente, también terminó por desmayarse, pero haciendo que Tasuki volviera en sí.

Al rato...

.-Chica, chica... ¿chica? –"Tokuro"(**si es k se le puede llamar así...ya veréis**) abrió los ojos, le había despertado una voz.

.-Ah... ¿dónde estoy? –Tokuro le preguntó al chico que le había despertado. Llevaba el pelo recojido en una coleta a lo alto y tenía los ojos de un color mas claro que los de su hermana. **(turquesa...)**

.-En el palacio del emperador de Konan. Me llamo Chiriko¿y tú, niña? –Le contestó el joven de cabello Rosado.

.-...(¿Cómo que chica?) –Tokuro, sin saber porqué, se sonrojó... –Pues me llamo To, Toku...Toku... (¡No puedo!)¡Toku-chan!...y yo... (no soy una chica¡soy un chico!) soy una chica... –"Toku-chan" no podía decir que "ella" era un chico.

.-Jeje, eso ya se ve. –Chiriko le sonrió .

.-...(¿por qué hablo como una chica y siento como una chica? Pero si yo soy un chic... un, chic... un... ¡no puedo! ...a... ¡soy una chica! ...chica...) –Pensó Toku, que sin duda, dentro del libro se había transformado completamente en la supuesta chica de su reflejo, es decir, el Tokuro del mundo real era un "él" fuera del libro; pero la Toku del reflejo era una "ella" dentro del libro... (**algo dificilísimo de explicar... :S).**

.-¡Chiriko, Hotohori! He vuelto con Saiko y Tasuki¿sí? –Chichiri entró de repente.

.-¿Saiko? ...(¿de qué me suena ese nombre?) –Preguntó Toku.

.-Sí, es la octava estrella legendaria. –Respondió Chiriko.

.-Ah... (Octava estrella... ¿pero por qué?...) –

.-¡Chicos! Ya estáis aquí. –Miaka se alegró.

.-¿Qué le pasa a Saiko? –preguntó Nuriko.

.-Bueno, pues... –Y Chichiri les contó todo.

.-Eh, entonces... ¿Saiko estuvo a punto de dar la vida por...mí? –preguntó Tasuki, entristecido. -¡Todo es por mi culpa, pues! –Tasuki cargó en brazos a Saiko para llevarla a sus aposentos.

.-¿Y ahora qué te picó, pelirrojo? –Le preguntó Tamahome en un tono picarón.

.-Nada Tama, ahora no tengo ganas de discutir... –Tasuki se la llevó.

.-Por cierto¿quién es esta chica, sí? –Preguntó Chichiri fijándose en Toku.

.-No lo sé, pero tiene cara de haber visto a Saiko en alguna parte... –contestó Mitsukake.

.-Es cierto... –Dijo Hotohori.

.-Dice que se llama Toku-chan... al parecer tiene mi misma edad... –Respondió Chiriko.

.-Bueno, sí... tengo 13 años... –Contestó Toku, algo tímida.

.-¡Pero bueno¿qué pasa ahora? Ya hasta Tasuki y Chiriko han ligado y yo no... –Dijo Nuriko en tono cómico y mirando a Hotohori.

.-¡Jaja, Nuriko!... ¡Venga no digas eso! –Miaka le picó un ojo.

.-¡Wah! Picaste, Miaka... –Nuriko le hizo "pucheritos".

.-¡...¡¡Nuriko, serás...! –Miaka se enfureció.

.-¡Jajaja! ... –Los demás rieron... **(y quien no! xDD)**

Al día siguiente, por la mañana...

(Oh¡qué calor! Siento una fuerte fuerza vital... creo) –Pensó Saiko al despertarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y... había alguien encima de ella... –Ta... ¡Tasuki! –

* * *

CONTINUARÁ!

**Weee al fin termine! Decidí hacer a Tokuro una chica, pa k iciese juego con Chiriko weno weno... la cosa ya ta...¿calentita? jajajjaj weno no se pierdan el prox. Capítulo!**

**RW: muxísisisisimas gracias Mina! D verdad, y axias tb x tu idea! (la dl beso) m ayudó muxo! (m'apoyas muxo killa!) ;D**

**-Tb kería dar las graxas a mi amiguita del alma, Almu, k siempre sigue mi fic escrito a mano! (tu tb me apoyas... aunk no veas esto ya lo sabes:)**

**Xauss! –EluKi!**


	5. Estrella azul 1ª P

_si ven algun descuido de FF (los tipicos...) me avisan ok? axias... ara los dejo con el esperado cap!_

Notas:

.-diálogo. -

... Narración. ...

.-_(pensamientos)_. -

... **mis comentarios...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Poder Solar II**

_(Un descuido que causará una estrella azulada...)_

1ª Parte.

.-_(¡Oh! ... ¡qué calor! Siento una fuerte fuerza vital... creo) _–Pensó Saiko al despertarse, abrió los ojos lentamente y... había alguien encima de ella... –Ta... ¡Tasuki! –

.-Mira que enfrentarte tú sola a ese... tío... Tsk! Estás loca... –Dijo Tasuki dulcemente a su oído, parecía como si no fuese él.

.-_(¿Tasuki?)... _¿qué me ha...pasado? –Preguntó Saiko, sin darse cuenta de la situación.

.-Te desmayaste, te llevamos aquí, encontramos a una niña, ... –Tasuki paró un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a Saiko, que todavía la mantenía bajo suya. -... te llevé hasta tus aposentos y te recosté... –El pendiente de Tasuki brillaba, y esto sucedía cada vez que se ponía así de raro... pero no siempre.

.-Y tú... ¿me... has cuidado toda la... noche? –Tasuki solo asintió con la cabeza, suavemente. –Ah... gra, gracias... "Genrou"... –Le dijo Saiko, Tasuki se asombró,

.-Có... ¿Cómo sabes mi apodo? Eh... –Y al fin se percató de la situación. Se levantó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. –Bueno, de todas formas... de nada. –Esto último lo dijo dulce pero fríamente y un poco ruborizado.

.-Tasuki... –dijo en voz baja, siguiendo con la mirada hasta que salió y cerró la puerta. –_(¿Hm? Tengo las heridas curadas...) _–Se miró el cuerpo. –_(Tasuki... dijo que habían encontrado una niña... ¿quién podrá ser esa tal "Toku-Chan"? Es muy rara.) _–Se levantó y fue a lavarse y a vestirse. -¡Cielos, no he traído ropa! Claro... seré tonta¿cómo iba a traer ropa si ni siquiera sabía que iría a parar a este mundo? En fin... –Saiko se dispuso a fisgonear entre los baúles donde posiblemente hubiesen algunas prendas, alguien tocó la puerta. -¿Quién es? –

.-Soy yo¿puedo entrar? –Saiko reconoció esa voz medio infantil, era Miaka.

.-Sí. Claro, por supuesto... ¡Pasa! –La invitó.

.-Tasuki me ha dicho que ya te habías despertado¿te encuentras bien? –Le preguntó Miaka.

.-_(Tasuki...) _–Saiko se sonrosó un poco al haber oído su nombre. –Sí. Sí, gracias. Por cierto¿qué querías? –

.-Oh, claro. Se me había olvidado, jejeje... Mira, aquí tienes tu ropa de guardiana, me la ha dado Chichiri. Vamos, te quedará bien. Al fin y al cabo vamos a hacer un laaargo viajecito para buscar una yema celestial o algo así... –

.-_(Ah¿Chichiri?) _Mmm¿yema?... ¿No querrás decir Gema Celestial? –

.-Hay, sí. Eso eso... –Pero ambas vieron su conversación interrumpida...

.-Ya no hace falta... –De pronto, apareció Taiitsukun. Asustando a Miaka...

.-¡Waah! Taiitsukun¿y eso... por qué? –Preguntó ella.

.-_(¿Una vieja flotadora?...) _Uh... –Saiko puso sus ojos como platos. –La... ¡La bruja avería! –Dijo ésta señalando a Taiitsukun con el dedo.

.-Otra... ¡pero que no me llames Bruja Avería! Yo me llamo Taiitsukun y yo creé el pergamino de "El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses del Cielo y la Tierra", por eso... –Pero Saiko la interrumpió.

.-¿De veras¿me firmarías un autógrafo? –Dijo ella con estrellitas en los ojos.

.-¿Eh? Sea lo que sea, no. –Respondió con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime. –Bueno, lo que iba diciendo... –Otra vez se vio interrumpida.

.-¡Eh, Taiitsukun!... y mi pregunta¿qué? –Le grito Miaka por un megáfono **de donde lo habrá sacado?**.

.-¡Ahora mismo os lo iba a decir! –Contestó con una venaza en el cuello al más puro estilo Nigeria. –El caso es que, al tener a la 8ª estrella, ya no hace falta buscar las Gemas Celestiales, ya que su poder es similar al del pergamino de los dioses. –

.-¿En serio? Entonces¡ya podremos invocar a Suzaku! –Miaka sacó dos banderitas de Japón y una trompetilla de esas de fiesta **¡pero de donde demonios saca esta chiquilla las cosas?**.

.-Espera, no tan rápido. Porque he de decirte y recordarte de que ella es la 8ª estrella, vale... Pero de los Cuatro Dioses; me refiero a que, si no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, los otros dioses podrán estropear el encantamiento... y esto, seguramente sucederá con una probabilidad de un 99,99. –A Miaka se le caía la cara de la decepción. –Aunque, hay solución. –Volvieron a escuchar atentas. –Pero es muy complicado y no se sabe cómo hacer, pero ella se tendrá que "multiplicar por cuatro" por así decirlo, y así sería una octava guardiana para cada dios... esa es mi teoría. Pero bueno, no me hagáis caso. –Paró de hablar.

.-¿Y cómo se supone que podríamos hacer eso¡es absolutamente imposible! –Replicó Miaka.

.-Es un misterio, no lo sé ni yo. La única persona que lo sabe es la constelación cristalizada en cuatro reflejos. Quizás esto os confunda, pero no os puedo decir más. –Taiitsukun dijo esto mirando a Saiko, y luego se marchó.

.-¿Qué habrá querido decir con lo de "la constelación cristalizada en cuatro reflejos", lo sabes tú? –Preguntó Miaka a Saiko. Que andaba algo distraída observando el vestido, que llevaba un pequeño espejito de colgante.

.-¿Eh? Ah, no... ni idea. –Le contestó Saiko a lo que Miaka salió del cuarto.

Saiko miraba el conjunto que le había regalado Chichiri. Era de dos partes. La de arriba era una especie de blusa sin mangas y con cuello, abrochado por hilos dorados a un lado, a lo chino.

Era blanco con líneas rojas en los bordes.

La de abajo era una especie de pantalón-falda larga suelta y media arrugada, era todo rojo y de "cinturón" una cinta larga y blanca. En los extremos habían dos líneas doradas. Después, sobre los hombros había una especie de fular de terciopelo semi-transparente de color rojo suave. El vestido en sí era casi todo de seda. Los zapatos eran negros de cuero y con una cinta roja, parecidos a las botas de Tasuki pero mas afeminados. Saiko se lo puso todo, pero le faltaba el pelo, así que llamó a Nuriko.

.-¡Nuri-chan! –Gritó ella, a lo que éste fue corriendo enseguida.

.-¿Qué ocurre Saiko? –Preguntó un poco desesperado.

.-¡Pues...! –Saiko inhaló aire, Nuriko estaba ansioso esperando la contestación. -...¿me haces un peinado? –Y Nuriko casi se parte el cuello de la caída que se pegó **xDD**.

.-Ains, esta bien... –Nuriko cepillaba los cabellos magentas de Saiko y les hizo dos moños con un mechón que salía de ellos, y les hizo una pequeña trencita **al estilo Nyan-Nyan, vamos...**. -¡Ya está! Mírate. –Nuriko llevó a Saiko a un gran espejo y ella se miró.

.-¡Valla! Me dejaste sorprendida... Vamos afuera¿dónde están Toku y los demás? –Preguntó ella.

.-¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? Bueno, déjalo... Están afuera, venga vamos. –Las dos **uy perdón, una de ellas es un "él", jejeje...** salieron a desayunar.

.-¡Wooo! –dijeron Saiko y Miaka que recién habían visto la comida.

.-¡Pché...! Siempre igual. –comentó Tasuki, ya sentado.

.-Hay que ver como eres, Tasuki. ¿Sí? –Le dijo Chichiri.

.-Valla, ya no hay sitio para ti, Saiko. –Dijo Chiriko.

.-Si que lo hay, mira, yo no voy a comer. No tengo hambre, te dejo mi puesto. –Le dijo Toku.

.-¡Ah! Vale gracias, Toku... _(¿de qué me sonará su cara?)_. –Pero Saiko dejó de pensar cuando vio donde se tenía que sentar: entre Tasuki y Chichiri.

.-Bueno, ya estamos todos. –Dijo Hotohori.

.-Buen provecho a todos. –Dijo Mitsukake.

.-¡Miau! –Tama-neko comía su pescado fresco.

.-¿Y tú, "pequeño fantasma", no comes? –Es que lo tenia que decir Tasuki... **--** –Ah... –Se calló porque vio que Miaka y él se estaban besando. Y Tasuki miró a Saiko, esta se dio cuenta y también lo miró.

Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron a otro lado, porque habían recordado lo que les pasó el día anterior.

.-¡Ah! Chichiri, gracias por el vestido. –Al girar la mirada, Saiko vio el verdadero rostro de Chichiri, haciendo que ésta se le marcara una fina línea de sonroso en las mejillas.

.-No hay de qué, es mi deber ¿sí? –Chichiri no parecía preocuparse por nada.

.-Jeje. –Saiko sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro, como si tal cosa.

Pero de repente se oyó un golpe en la mesa muy fuerte, era el puñetazo de Tasuki, que hizo resonar los cubiertos, platos y todo lo que había en aquella gran mesa del comedor.

.-Ya no tengo tanta hambre, me voy a fuera. –Contestó fríamente Tasuki y salió.

.-¿Qué le pasará a este ahora? –Preguntó Tamahome.

.-Déjalo, está celoso... –Le susurró Miaka.

.-Sí, sí... –Nuriko se metió en la conversación.

.-¡Waaah, que susto Nuriko! –dijeron los dos.

Mientras, donde Saiko, había seguido a Tasuki con la mirada, de reojo, algo preocupada.

.-Voy...voy a mi cuarto, todavía tengo algo de sueño. –Dijo de repente ella, monótona...

.-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa con estos dos? –Dijeron casi todos.

Chichiri fue a la morada de Saiko. Ésta estaba sentada en su lecho, cabizbaja, parecía estar llorando.

.-Chi... ¡Chichiri! –Ésta fue corriendo a abrazarlo, llorando. –Yo¡yo te quiero! Pero no sé que me pasa con Tasuki, él... –Pero se vió interrumpida por Chichiri, que la apartó un poco.

.-No; te confundes, Saiko. Es diferente amor. Yo te quiero como una hermana pequeña al igual que tú me quieres como al único hermano mayor que te trata bien. Tú, al que amas... es a Tasuki... hazme caso, es un consejo. –Chichiri no fue ni duro ni "seco", pero fue justo, directo y sincero e hizo comprender de una forma sorprendente a Saiko.

.-Pe, pero yo... Bueno, tienes razón... Tasuki... ha sido el primero, el primer chico que me ha... besado... –Esto último lo dijo en voz baja. –Y el único que me ha... –

.-...Que te ha querido, lo sé... Saiko venga, ve con él. ¿Sí? –

.-E...está bien... –ella salió corriendo, fue a buscarlo afuera, pero no estaba...

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_...**este ha sido el fin de la 1ª parte, ahora pongo la 2ª, okis?**

(Nigeria _es mi seño d ingles, k fea :S_)** xDD**

Axias a Mina, Misao, Almu, Patry y atodas las k me apoyais y dejais rws!


	6. Estrella azul 2ª P

**Capítulo 5: Poder Solar II**

_(Un descuido que causará una estrella azulada...)_

2ª Parte.

.-E...está bien... –ella salió corriendo, fue a buscarlo afuera, pero no estaba...

.-¡Tasuki! ¡¡Tasuki! –Saiko miraba a todos los lados, no lo veía; de repente comenzó a llover. Formando como un pequeño espejo con los reflejos de las gotas de agua.

.-¡Igh! ¡Todo por mi culpa! –Saiko estaba tan enfadada consigo misma que sacó sus fuerzas y se esforzó mucho **porque casi no se veía el sol** hasta que consiguió lanzar un rayo contra las gotas.

Sabía que era inútil, pero... quién sabe, a lo mejor rebotaba por pura casualidad en una de ellas; una posibilidad de un 00,01. Y fue eso lo que ocurrio exactamente, y después rebotó contra el espejito del vestido. Bueno, más bien "entró" en él y Saiko estaba brillando. De repente, tres grandes resplandores salieron de ella; de colores azul, blanco y verde; y se esparcieron por varios sitios. Saiko calló desmayada a la tierra húmeda por la lluvia.

.-¿Saiko, ¡¡Saiko! –Tasuki, que había presenciado aquello desde unos matorrales lejanos, corrió a socorrerla. –Saiko... perdóname, ¡por lo que más quieras! _(pero Suzaku, ¿yo que he hecho?) _Saiko, por favor... ¡Hana! –el pendiente, esta vez no brillaba. Tasuki empezó a derramar sus lágrimas, mientras que amainaba. Sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, que siempre estaba refunfuñado pero esta vez estaba dulce, cayeron ligeramente al inocente rostro desmayado de Saiko...

Entre tanto, en Kutou...

.-Nakago, ¿estás bien? Vamos... si te acuestas conmigo, recuperarás tus fuerzas... –Le dijo Soi.

.-¿Co... cómo que acostarme contigo? No, Soi... tranquila. Estoy bien. –Dijo éste acariciando suavemente el cabello de ella.

.-¿Nakago?... ¿qué haces...? –Soi, desde luego, no lo reconocía ni para nada...

.-Nada, sólo me fijaba... en lo preciosa que eres, Soi-chan... –Nakago se acercó a su cara.

.-Pero... _(¿qué le pasa a Na...?)_ –Y no pudo pensar más, pues Nakago ya le había besado.

.-Gener... ¡Ah! Perdón. –Suboshi entró alertado a donde se encontraban los dos y se volteó. –Los guardias han... han encontrado a la chica que... que le hirió, es idéntica a vue... vuestra descripción; con una trenza, cristales circulares en los ojos, ro... ropa del otrro mundo y una marca en el ombligo, pero ésta dice que se llama Sai... Saijin... –

.-Déjala libre, Suboshi. –

.-Es... está bien. –Y salió afuera, pero se topó con alguien.

.-¡Kaika! Pero... ¿no te dije que esperaras afuera? Mmm, ¡anda, si te has cambiado de ropa y todo! Vámonos de aquí que los guardias me han encontrado... –Era una chica parecida a Saiko, pero de cabellos turquesas y ojos magentas, al contrario que ella. Y su vestido era igual al de Saiko pero en tonos azulados.

.-Pe, pero yo no... –Pero ella le tapó la boca.

Cuando salieron afuera, se encontraron al verdadero Amiboshi.

.-¡Anda, qué rápido eres, Kaika! –Pero la chica miró al chico que tenia agarrado por el brazo. –Eh... ¿cómo? ¡veo doble! Uy... ya estoy pedo, soco... –Cayó desmayada, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Amiboshi la abrazó.

.-¡Hermano! –Suboshi también abrazó a su gemelo.

.-Ayúdame, esta chica se perdió por el camino y... supuse que debía de traerla hasta aquí pues tenía la marca de Seiryuu. –

.-Ah... pues vale, te ayudaré sólo porque es de los nuestros. _(Entonces esta es la chica que encontraron los guardias...)_ –Le dijo Suboshi.

.-Gracias hermano.. –Los dos se llevaron a Saijin a dentro.

Mientras, donde Tasuki y Saiko que estaban malheridos...

.-(Cómo...¿por qué?...) ¿Cómo es posible que estando tan cerca el uno del otro... no podamos estar juntos? Saiko... dímelo tú. –Tasuki dijo esto recordando lo que le dijo Taiitsukun.

FLASH BACK

.-Lo siento, Tasuki... sé lo que has hecho y que la amas de verdad... pero no estáis destinados a quereros, ella y tú tenéis el mismo camino: ayudar a invocar a Suzaku, pero distintos destinos: cuando acabéis vuestra misión como guardianes; tú te tendrás que quedar aquí, ser un joven normal y corriente y ella volverá a su mundo olvidándose de todo y sufriréis. Así que es mejor dejarlo tal y como esta así, que esto no es como con Tamahome y Miaka... De veras lo siento, Tasuki. Pero esa es la pura verdad... –Le aconsejó Taiitsukun, aquella mañana.

.-Comprendo, la verdad siempre duele... –Afirmó él.

**FIN DEL F.B.**

.-¡Saiko!...responde... ¡¡por favor! –El aura de Tasuki se hacía cada vez tan mayor que hasta rodeó también el cuerpo de la joven. Él acercó su rostro una vez más, pero algo se lo impedía. –_(Se encuentra mal...) _–Pensó.

.-Genrou, no te dejaré... –empezó a decir Saiko, que no parecía ella. -¡No dejaré que la beses! A mí... me sigues gustando... aunque en todo este tiempo... he estado muerta... ¿te acuerdas? Morí por salvaros a ti y a Kouji de los otros bandidos, vuestros enemigos... te ayudé a ganarte la confianza del jefe... y que te entregara el Tessen... te confesé mis sentimientos, ¡pero me dijiste que Kouji estaba enamorado de mí! ...Shun'u... ¿no me recuerdas? Soy... –Saiko, que sin duda no era ella, estaba tomando su rostro de cuando era pequeña... y era el mismo de una chica no muy niña a la cual conocía Tasuki de hace tiempo.

.-No... ¡no puede... ser! Eres... ¿Reirei? –Preguntó sin comprender.

.-... –No dijo nada.

.-Dime, ¡dímelo, ¿de verdad eres Reirei? –Tasuki le gritó, confundido. Pero aquella imagen se desvanecía... -¡Saiko, dímelo! –esto último sonó en eco para ella...

.-Oh... ¿Tasuki?...¿qué estás diciendo...?...Yo... soy Saiko... no "Reirei"... –Dijo ella en voz casi inaudible, pareciendo despertar.

.-¡Saiko, dímelo! Dime que estás bien... ¿¡Uh, ¡Saiko, menos mal, estás despierta! Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Pero... _(...¿porqué decía el nombre de Reirei? ... no sé que está pasando...)_ –Tasuki paró de hablar.

.-¡Ah! Tasuki... no dejes tus comentarios a la mitad. ¿"Pero..."... qué? Ah, y sí... fue un mal sueño... qué raro... en fin, ¡menos mal que te encuentro! –

.-Déjalo... –Y Tasuki volvió a ser el testarudo de siempre.

.-¡Tasuki! Espera... cuando me desperté, ¿ qué... qué ibas a hacer que... tenias tu cara... tan... cerca? ... –Esto lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Pero Tasuki no contestó, solo la miró de reojo.

.-Vamos a palacio, Chichiri... te estará esperando. –Esto lo dijo muy frío.

.-No... ¡No, Tasuki, no te vallas!... ¡No te vallas de nuevo! –Saiko se levantó y fue corriendo tras Tasuki, y le cogió de su antebrazo derecho para que parase. –Yo... no quiero perderte... otra vez, porque... porque yo... estoy enamorada de ti... snif... –Ella se abrazó de su espalda y empezó a sollozar. Tasuki tenía su cabeza volteada a un lado con los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba lleno de dolor.

.-Saiko... no te abandonaré jamás, pero perdóname... porque es que no te puedo cumplir esa promesa... –En un momento de despiste de Saiko, Tasuki la agarró con su brazo derecho en un momento breve y la abrazó. –Perdóname, de verdad... pero estamos destinados a vivir separados, ó perderemos nuestros poderes... –Tasuki acercó su rostro un poco.

.-Pero... ¿¿¡por qué! ... –Y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero...

¿CÓMO KE PERO? PUES QUE **CONTINUARÁ**!_ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Soi mala ee? Uyy en conclusión, k este kapitulo era muy largo y lo puse en dos partes ok? Y m salio muu romántico a k xi:P weno darles las gracias a Mina, a Misao, Patry, etc etc etc... a toas! Y a las k lo leen, no sean malas y dejen un rw aunk sea cortito plis k me ace ilusionnnnn ._

Besikus en los Ojikus a toikus! Xdd 

**Rian!**


	7. capitulo siete

**Capítulo 6: Separados por el destino,**

_(...¿lograrán sus corazones aguantar?)_

.-Pero... ¡por qué? ... –Y sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, pero...

.-...Porque... simplemente no podemos... –Tasuki logró contenerse y se apartaron. -...No podré estar contigo siempre, pero lo que si te puedo prometer, aunque no seas la sacerdotisa ni nada, es que te protegeré... cueste... lo que cueste. –Tasuki abrazó a Saiko, estuvieron un rato así, hasta que se separaron del todo. -¡Bueno! Y ahora a descansar a palacio¡que mañana será la invocación! ... ¿vamos? –Tasuki se levantó y le dijo eso con una sonrisa y la misma actitud de siempre...

.-(_y yo me pregunto por qué eres así... Tasuki_) ¡Vale! - -se levantó y le cogió la mano. Felices, como dos amigos, se marcharon a palacio.

Pero, en ese mismo lugar...

.-¡Fuuuuu...! De verdad es que no sé lo que voy a hacer con estos dos... '-- -Dijo alguien con voz anciana.

.-¿A qué te refieres? ...¿te van a cambiar la cara?... ¡bien y...AHHH! –POF! Un puñetazo se oyó en lo alto de un árbol. Haciendo que dos jóvenes vocecillas intrépidas salieran volando...

.-Uy, siempre igual...¿sí? –Dijo otra persona, con un gorro de paja**. sorry es k no sé como se llama esa cosa k se pone en la cabeza k tiene forma triangulada...**

Ya en palacio...

.-¡Holaa! Ya estamos aquí. Señor Hotohori¿dónde está la niña Toku? Quiero hablar con ella... –Le pidió Saiko a Hotohori.

.-Está en los aposentos de Chiriko, jugando al ajedrez. –Contestó él, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y tan amablemente.

.-¡Gracias! Vamos Tasuki, acompáñame. –Le pidió ésta.

.-Eu... vete tu, yo voy ahorita... –Y cuando Saiko se fue... –Hotohori-sama, puedo... ¿puedo hablar con usted... y con Taiitsukun? –

.-Por supuesto, pero espera un momento, Taiitsukun salió con las Nyan-Nyan y Chichiri a buscar unas medicinas para Mitsukake... –

.-Vale... entonces, ahora vengo. –Y se fue para donde Saiko, Toku y Chiriko.

.-¡Ah! Tasuki, ya estás aquí. –Dijo Saiko.

.-¿Y eso Tasuki, que tú por aquí...? Jé... –Chiriko le miró con una cara medio-maliciosa y giró su cabeza a donde Saiko.

.-Hola¡colmillitos! –Dijo una inesperada Toku, y con ese comentario hizo que tanto Saiko como Tasuki se quedaran con los ojos en blanco.

.-(_E... ¡eso es lo que me decía Saiko antes de venir esta niña! ... ¿cómo es que lo sabe?_) ... –Pensó Tasuki.

.-(_Pero... ¿cómo? Me suena su voz... y esa palabra solo la decía yo... y la sabíamos Tasuki y yo... Y vuelvo e insisto... ¿por qué presiento que la conozco de toda la vida?_) –Pensó Saiko, quedándose aún más petrificada.

.-Saiko, Tasuki... ¿os pasa algo? –Interrumpió Chiriko.

.-¿Eh? Ah, no... nada... ¿Ou? –Dijeron los dos al unísono, cosa que hizo que seguidamente se miraran, y eso que estaban a cinco centímetros el uno del otro. Sucesivamente, Saiko se sonrojó y Tasuki también se ruborizó, entonces apartaron la vista rápidamente.

.-(_Tranquilízate, Kou... si sólo la has mirado como amiga y por un accidente no pasa nada..._) –Se intentaba auto-tranquilizar Tasuki.

_.-(Hana... ¿en qué piensas? Tu tranquila, ha sido por casualidad... y además no pasará nada si hemos hecho eso..._) ...¡Eso! ... –Y lo mismo hizo ella, pero no pudo evitar que se le marcara una línea de rubor en las mejillas...

.-¿Pero qué le pasa a estos¡Vaya par! ... –Le susurró Toku a Chiriko. Al parecer estaban cotilleando...

.- "Eso"... ¿qué, Saiko? –Le preguntó Tasuki.

.-¿Qué? Ah... no, nada. Sólo que me encuentro mal... me voy a mi cuarto. –Saiko salió de la habitación.

.-...(_lo sé... lo sé. Pero aún así_...) ¡No!... ¡Saiko, espera! –Y Tasuki salió corriendo a buscarla.

.-En fin, otra vez solos... –Dijo Chiriko.

.-Eh... sí. –Dijo Toku un poco sonrojada y cabizbaja de vergüenza.

.-Toku... eres muy linda. –

.-¿Ah...? –Y Chiriko se acercó a ella.

En Kutoh...

.-Jin...¡Saijin¿Estás bien? –

.-¿Uh? ... –Poco a poco, ésta se fue despertando...

.-Jé, menos mal, ya estas bien... Mira, disculpa lo de antes, es que este es mi hermano gemelo Suboshi. –

.-Ah... ¡Hola yo soy Saijin¿Qué tal? –Se presentó ella.

.-Hola, bien. –Dijo Suboshi, muy cortante. Saijin se quedó algo..."paralizada" a causa de la falta de respuesta del aludido.

.-Bueno... Vamos a fuera... –Dijo Amiboshi, observando que la situación no estaba para más a excepcion de calmarla un poco...

De nuevo, en donde Tasuki...

.-¡Saikou! Esper... ¿ah? –Cuando ella ya había cerrado la puerta él estaba a mitad del pasillo, donde lo interrumpieron Hotohori y Taiitsukun.

.-Disculpa Tasuki¿qué es lo que querías? –Preguntó Hotohori.

.-Ah, si... es que... me preguntaba... –Tasuki casi no podía hablar.

.-¡Déjate de rodeos, muchacho! –Dijo Taiitsukun. En un tono que obligó a Tasuki a explotar.

.-...¡Me preguntaba el ¿porqué unas personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas! –Y Tasuki al ver lo que había dicho se ruborizó y se tapó la boca.

.-... –Hotohori se quedó sin habla, al ver a Tasuki de esa manera.

.-¡Estúpido¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que te dije, terco pelirrojo? Y bien¿tú que sabes si ella te ama o no¿Te lo ha dicho¡Pues no! Es por eso, idiota. –A Taiitsukun se le hinchó la vena de la Sien, Tasuki no parecía entender.

.-Pe, pero... yo... yo la...la am... –Pero no pudo continuar, ya que los tres se vieron interrumpidos por un portazo.

.-¿Se puede saber qué es este escándalo¡No puedo dor...! Oh... –Era Saiko, muy cabreada, pero se calló al ver que estaban Hotohori, su majestad; Taiitsukun, la vieja bruja **xD**; una chica que pasaba por ahí; y... Tasuki. –(_¿Tasuki...?_) –Pensó, y se sorprendió al ver a Tasuki todo rojo, y luego miró a la chica, que era guapísima por cierto, que se acercaba a ellos. Cosa que hizo que Saiko malinterpretara. -...Tasuki... –musitó, y luego bajo la cabeza, de manera de que su fleco no dejara ver sus ojos. -...Eres...¡eres un cerdo!... –Saiko se acercó cabreadísima y le pegó tal cachetón que a cualquiera le hubiera sacado el rostro. Después miro a la chica desafiadamente, la cual no se enteraba de nada.

.-¿Por qué... hiciste eso... Saiko? –Y cuando no se quiso dar cuenta, solo estaban él, Saiko, y la chica súper guapa (que por cierto le sonaba su cara). Y parece que lo entendió cuando se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba ruborizado. –Oye,... S, Sa, Saiko... no.. ¡no es lo que parece, esta chica acaba de venir! Y yo estaba con Hotohori y Taiitsukun hablando de... de... –

.-¡Lo ves! No se te ocurre nada, además, los que estaban hablando eran Hotohori y Taiitsukun, apartados de ti¡asi que no vengas con estupideces! Y además... –

.-Pero... –

.-¡Cállate! Además, no sé por qué diantres me das disculpas, y tampoco ni si quiera sé por qué te las pido... –Saiko se iba a ir, pero una vocecilla les interrumpió.

.-Lo siento, señorita... Mis disculpas, el chico no estaba haciendo nada, solo hablando con su majestad y una ancianita... Además, yo pasaba por aquí, por que estoy buscando a alguien... –Dijo la mujer.

.-¿Uh? –Saiko se calmó por una desconocida razón que ni ella sabía. Y vio detenidamente a la mujer, era de unos 21 años, y su cara le era familiar en cierta manera... era... ¡claro! –(_Es pelirroja, y su rostro es clavadito al de Tasuki... ¿porqué? Umm..._) Perdón, chica... ¿Cuál es tu nombre y a quién buscas? –Mientras, Tasuki se quedó paralizado al reconocer a la chica.

.-Mi nombre es Aidou, Aidou Kou. Y busco... –Tasuki ya no quería oír más y se estaba escondiendo, cosa que percató Aidou.

.-(¿"Kou"...? Ese apellido me suena...) Oye Tasu... uh '¬.¬ -Saiko se quedó con esa cara al ver que Tasuki se había agarrado por detrás de ella, agachado. -¡PERO QUE HACES PERVERTIDO! **Plaf! **–Desde luego que ya Tasuki estaba el triple de rojo, uno por la cachetada de antes, otra por la de ahora, y otro por su "accidente".

.-¡Ejem! –Aidou carraspeó, esa faceta de ese chico tan familiar se parecía a la de su hermano cuando no quería verla. –Busco a... SHUN'U KOU, mi hermano. Alias "GENROU" ó... TASUKI. –La hermana del aludido ponía énfasis a cada palabra que decía. –Por favor, chico... ¿me dices dónde lo podía encontrar? ♥ -Ella puso una sonrisa demoniaca **jijiji** ya que sabía que era él.

_**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

* * *

Lo siento, es k tenia pereza y ad+ no se me ocurria naita, weno asias a toas las k me dejaron rw un bezote y dews!

--> RK


End file.
